Rebellious
by l3rinkOfInsanity
Summary: Some days, we just like to break rules. Break hearts. Maybe even start a war among other people full summary inside! An Ouran 'next generation' Fanfiction


_**important note**__  
The Ouran Host Club is now open for business! Welcome to our fic, which is centered around sort of a 'next generation' of hosts type. It has been four years since the graduation of the original hosts. There will be many references to the original hosts, but they won't actually appear. Every chapter will be either named or based off of a song, but it won't always be directly implied. The format in this story would be somewhat like a tv show, with each chapter having a different situation. There is no actual 'main hero/ine', although it may seem like it. Both of us writers will try our best to equally write out each our story, Ouran has starting accepting more international students, which is why not everyone is Japanese, but they __do __ have some Japanese roots. We don't own any rights to any pictures, songs, etc. unless stated. Credit for the amazing manga artist of the original manga, Bisco Hatori. So enjoy and leave us some feedback!_

* * *

_Only when I stop to think about it.../ I hate everything about you / Why do I __love__ you?_  
I Hate Everything About You; Three Days Grace

"Miss Ryusaki. You're late–again."

A brunette girl with thick rimmed black spectacles entered the art room, looking exasperated. She had missed homeroom and entered her first period class–which happened to be this one–late. A few students looked up from their assignment, out of curiosity, which was some sort of watercolor painting activity.

The girl frowned and started rambling, making up excuses."Saga-sensei, I am very sorry. But, Sensei, I am really am sorry because you see, my dog this morning started chewing at my only good pair of flats which of course you know are mandatory for our uniform," she tugged at her puffy yellow dress, much to her dismay. "Plus, I missed the train and that old lady at the station started complaining about some foreign mangoes from the store that tasted like wet sock and it sounded so intriguing–"

"No, Ryusaki, this is the first day of school and you've already made a terrible first impression. Back-talking, being late.. You must go to detention tomorrow at lunch. Scholarship or not, we do not make special exceptions. The chalkboards could certainly use some cleaning," The teacher instructed, shaking his head in obvious annoyance and ran a hand through his hair.

"But–" she tried to protest, opening her mouth to start another statement.

"No buts, you will go and sit beside Miss Nakashima. Get a piece of paper before you sit down. And here's your detention slip."

A few students snickered at her expense. "Commoners," one rolled her pretty green eyes, masqueraded by an exaggerated amount of makeup.

Another one, who had blonde hair and black streaks, curved her upper lip in disgust. "If you were a house you would be a bungalow because you have nothing upstairs," she giggled.

The girl who was apparently 'Miss Nakashima', hissed at the girls, "Be quiet, Felicity. And Emiri, stop being such a bitch."

Felicity rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, "Too many _freaks, _too little circuses."

Remi Ryusaki, the newest student at Ouran that year, was late for about the thousandth time in her life. Very unfortunate, especially for a scholarship student. The faculty at Ouran had high expectations for these types of students, since there were such limited amount in the school.

The first year bowed her head down and grabbed a piece of paper. She sat down to the girl whom Mr. Saga pointed out for her to sit next to. As she tried to get some inspiration for her painting, she tapped her paintbrush on the desk. As she did, Remi noticed a boy with black hair staring at her from across the room, probably annoyed with her tapping. She blushes and shrugs apologetically, "Sorry."

"Pst," Remi hears, a whisper from her right. "Pst." Ignoring the distracting noise, she continues to go back to work. "_Remi-chan_," she hears a loud hiss, not audible by the close people around. Remi looks to her right, seeing a girl with a satin white bow on her head, trying to attract her attention.

Although she hadn't been at the school for very long, Remi could tell that Sakuya Nakashima was very popular, especially with the male population. She couldn't quite place her finger on how why this was. But apparently, appearances and money meant a lot at Ouran, considering how divided the students were. The very few scholarship students didn't seem to fit in with the others and were usually the ones who were avoided all the time.

Looking to her right side, the brunette raised an eyebrow. "Um, yes?" Remi replied, sounding hesitant. She spoke quietly, making sure the teacher didn't look their way.

Sakuya gave off a warm smile. "Hello there. I'm Sakuya Nakashima, nice to meet you," she extended her hand, to offer Remi a handshake.

Still feeling hesitant, she slowly shakes her hand. "Right. I'm–"

"Psh, no need for introductions. You're Remi Ryusaki, first year student. Your kind is very rare, you know," Sakuya grinned, referring to 'her kind' as if they were a whole different species.

Remi tried not to look offended. Ever since she arrived, she had been treated like this, like..a commoner. Now she realized it. "Um, yeah. That's me. And what would you like Nakashima-san?"

"Nothing!" Sakuya cut her off, smiling brightly. "I just want to welcome you warmly. So, perhaps you should consider visting the Hostess Club. I'm the president and I'm sure that you would totally enjoy it," she offered, somewhat with force.

Remi tilted her head to the side and nodded. "Well, I'll see what I ca–"

"Great! Be sure to come by after lessons," Sakuya cut her off again with a loud exclamation.

She furrowed her brows at her and before she could say anything, the bell rang. The brown-eyed girl sighed and watched as Sakuya left the scene, all bubbly and excited. Remi shook her head and grabbed her books, getting up and went straight out the door.

Remi couldn't help but notice that the boy with jet black hair and his tall friend were still gawking at her.

* * *

Ichiro Hideaki exited the boys' locker room, after PE class, after shoving all his things into his locker to go and meet up with the new student. Scholarship or not, it was still a pain in the ass to be part of the stupid welcome committee for extra credit, despite all the clubs he's part of. Ezra already had them working like dogs for the Host Club and between his sports and that, Ichiro had _no _time for showing some stupid first years around.

He walked past all the other students, who stepped out of his way, not wanting to offend the popular third year. Obviously, he was well-known around Ouran, being the son to an important businessman in the cosmetics industry. Not to mention, Ichiro Hideaki was the star of the kendo team, or at least until Ezra came along. Now, he is part of the second generation of the infamous Ouran Host Club.

Making a sharp turn, Ichiro headed towards the east wing of the main school building on campus or for the highschool students at least. He was told to meet up with this new student by the staircase. The Chairman, who was coming by that day, would have an absolute fit if he found out if Ichiro decided to skip.

He obviously didn't know where he was going because a few moments after, the redhead bumped right into a tiny girl with black glasses on. The glasses upon her nose bridge fell and clattered on the shiny hardwood floor. "Ah shit," he cursed. "Watch yourself," Ichiro snorted, with arrogance filling his voice.

The girl looked annoyed, but stayed silent and bent down to pick up her eyeglasses.

Ichiro studied her briefly and inquired curiously, "What's your name?"

She hesitated, pressing her lips into a thin line. Then, she finally answered, "Remi. Remi Ryusaki."

That name sounded all too familiar. Ichiro smirked at Remi, "Commoner student. Ah, I was wondering when we would get another of your kind," he remarked, echoing Sakuya's interpretation from earlier.

Remi narrowed her eyes at him, "And your point is..?" she crossed her arms defensibly.

He chuckled, "The name's Ichiro. I'm your guide around the school, apparently," Ichiro explained, but it almost sounded like he was complaining.

She uncrossed her arms. Sighing, Remi stated, "You don't have to show me around, you know," she insisted, not wanting to be around this rude guy.

"Too bad, for both you _and _I. It's required and I doubt you even know where the fourth library is," Ichiro smugly assumed.

Remi widened her eyes, "There are _four?!_"

"Five actually, the whole campus underwent some serious renovation. An indoor pool, the quad was expanded, another library was added, as well as brand new bleachers. I'm glad about the last one, because there was some gum stuck under there that I swear was from the 80s," he laughed. Ichiro stepped back and strode slowly behind Remi. He turned around.

"Aren't you coming, commoner?"

Remi, feeling as if she had no choice, exhaled and followed him. As they walked, she gazed out the windows of the building, viewing the beautiful scene of the large fountain in front of the school. She studied the murals painting so expertly by it, an Albertine red rose with each petal seeming as if they were withering in motion. The details were so elegant that she fell into lost thought, crashing into a column.

"Good job, commoner," Ichiro snorted from the front. Three minutes in and she could already tell that he was a jerk.

She brushed herself off, standing up, "Not my fault. It was just the wrong place and time," Remi said, making up an excuse. "Aren't you supposed to be showing me around, not insulting me?"

"Insulting you? Well, you _are_ a commoner. I'm just being frank," Ichiro shurgged, grinning. "That's the gymnasium," he pointed across the hallway, "the middle school building is across campus," the green-eyed boy pointed to a smaller, but still large, building on the other side of the grounds.

"And the second library is just through that door."

Remi blinked, "That's it?" she raised an eyebrow. They kept walking and she noticed all the pretty flower vases displayed in every hallway.

"Of course not. But, we have maps for a reason. All new students get one in the administrative office, didn't you?" Ichiro raised his own.

She smiled sheepishly, "I lost it. Besides, since we have those, why do I need you to show me around?" Remi asked, getting tired of Ichiro's bluntness.

Ichiro smirked. "I needed the extra credit," he paused. "it's a pain in the ass, trust me. But, sorry for coming off so rude. How about as an apology, we can go have some..fun."

Remi choked on her own spit, "No thanks."

"Not that kind of fun you idiot. My friends and I run this sort of..show. We entertain our guests," Ichiro tried to explain, laughing from Remi's assumption.

"Tell me it isn't a gay bar."

Ichiro smiled and shook his head, "You're an amusing one, aren't you?"

* * *

The doors opened and revealed a group of _very_ handsome young men.

Remi was astonished. Ichiro had dragged her all the way to the apparent 'abandoned' music room #3. When she saw this group of handsome young men, she felt quite self-concious. The brunette examined the six boys, or seven if you had counted Ichiro, standing in front her with princely smiles.

She noted the boys' uniform, consisting of a polished baby blue blazer with the school crest, black pants, and a black tie with a purple stripe; mandatory for all male Ouran students.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" the one in the very middle greeted. He had ash blonde hair, falling just under his ears and had attractive features.

The one to the farthest left had dark brown hair and had a charming smile. "Ichiro, since when do you feel sympathy for.." he glanced at Remi, "commoners?"

She didn't feel as offended when the boy referred to her as a commoner. Might as well get used to it. Remi noticed all the beautiful chandeliers and exquisite looking cakes on the tables.

Ash-blonde boy replied before Ichiro could even open his mouth, "Be nice, Kolton. A customer _is_ a customer, either way." he chuckled. Walking over, he introduced himself. "My name is Ezra Page and I am the president of the Host Club," Ezra took Remi's hand and kissed her knuckles.

A loud cough came from the background, "Kiss-up," the same boy from Remi's art class stood there, hands in his pockets.

"Oh, shut up Brayden," the platinum blonde beside him rolled his eyes.

"Host Club?" Remi queried. "But, isn't there already a Hostess Club?" she titled her head in confusion, remembering Sakuya's invitation from earlier that day.

A grimace took over the last boy's features. He was quite tall and Remi remembered him being beside the boy called Brayden. "Sakuya Nakashima had invited her prior to this meeting."

"Quite unfortunate. They probably brainwashed her by now," 'Kolton' sniggered, crossing his arms.

"Wha..? And why would that be?"

The blonde boy chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "The Hostess Club are full of just mere copiers. No more, no less."

Ezra frowned. "No need for the trash-talk, Keith. We'll lose our goody-two-shoes reputation," he grinned playfully at 'Keith'.

Brayden's friend scoffed, "Then, what am I? Dead meat? I'm not exactly the most humble person in this room right now."

"Nah, Blair. You're more like the salt to the chicken," Kolton suggested, causing Remi to cock an eyebrow.

The only girl in the situation seemed to snap the others out of their little discussion. "Um, so, why did you bring me hear again?"

Ichiro merely grinned and wrapped an arm around Remi, much to her dismay. He replied, "To show you we aren't just a bunch of snobby rich kids. Plus, the cake here is pretty good."

She nodded in understanding and questioned curiously, "So, how did you all form this club anyways? It doesn't seem like the type of club the principal would approve of."

The one called Brayden said, "We didn't start this club. Tamaki Suoh, now graduated, was the original leader of this club. After his departure, he specifically asked us to take over," he explained to Remi, beaming at her. She felt her cheeks heat up.

Ezra rolled his eyes at Ichiro's statement, but then turned to Remi. "Remi-chan, you're welcome to come for a visit anytime you'd like. First visit is always free," he offered, with twinkling eyes.

"Well, thanks for the offer, but I better go to the cafeteria now. I'm pretty hungry," she declined, shaking her head.

Remi walked out the door, her footsteps making sounds of the shiny floor. As charming as those boys were, she skipped breakfast because she thought she would miss the bus and was pretty hungry at this point on. It was quite unfortunate that this would be her only civilized meeting with the Ouran Host Club because from this point on, as everything was about to change.

* * *

A fit of giggling erupted.

"Oh, Leo-sempai! That is _so_ funny!" Adelaide Bordeaux gushed at her current client, Leo Montgomery, a foreign exhange student from Scotland. She twirled her hair, which were in pigtails, in a flirtatious manner.

"It's true," he laughed all with her, taking a sip of tea. He glanced at his watch, "Oh, I have to go to the Black Magic Club meeting! I'll see you later, Addie."

Addie blushed, "Bye," she waved as he stood up to leave. After Leo was out of sight, Adelaide let out a long breath. "About time. Naomi, bring in the next customer!"

The girl named Naomi shook her head at Adelaide, "You can take a break, Addie-chan. Leo was the last customer of the day." she replied, as she took a tray of dirty dishes from one of the tables.

"Phew!"

There was a knock on the front door. Kira Hiako, the youngest member of the club, raised her eyebrows and looked at the girl beside her, who was Juria. "I thought all the customers were gone?"

Juria quipped, "They're supposed to be," she grumbled, standing up and briefly paused to brush off the lint off her yellow dress. She walked over to the door leading outside to open it, revealing the infamous Remi Ryusaki. "Commoner," her lips molded into a pearly white smile. "Welcome."

Remi looked somewhat lost. "Is Sakuya Nakashima in here?"

Sakuya stood up from her seat, all the way on the other side of the room. She motioned for Juria to move and when she stepped back, Sakuya waved at Remi, "Oh, goody! I thought you weren't going to show up."

Naomi moved over and started to pinch Remi's cheek, as if she were a little girl, "Aww~ This one is so cute!" she giggled, in a similar way of a certain blonde host.

"Enough Naomi," Sakuya rolled her eyes, but was amused by her classmate's actions.

Remi cleared her throat, as she rubbed her cheeks from aching, "So, what exactly is this building? I had to ask all over to find this place and was surprised when it wasn't even in the main school building."

The last girl, who had not spoken yet, started explaining, "I assume you know how Ouran operates three levels of school, right? Elementary, Middle School, and Highschool?" Laurel Gomes mused. "Well, they also used to operate a nursery school."

"I see..." Remi trailed off, not listening to what was coming out of the girl's lips.

"Oh right. The name's Laurel, call me Laura, I like it better that way," Laura introduced, extending her hand and Remi shook it reluctantly.

"So about the pre-school?" she asked. "What does that have to do with me going on a search for Narnia to find this place?"

Laura smirked, "This was the old nursery school building, which happens to be exceptionally small. After the pre-school became defunct, it became abandoned. The original dimwit Host Club didn't bother with this place for their clubroom. Shortly after we started the Hostess Club, Little Miss Perfect here," she jerked her thumb at Sakuya, who Remi remembered was their presidentess. "decided that here would be a great place to start our club. So after some begging and not to mention bribing, we made this club ours."

Remi nodded her head, smiling. "I see. So, um, if you don't mind me asking.." she paused for a moment, waiting for their approval. Juria shrugged and motioned for her to continue. "what exactly do you have against the Host Club?"

All the Hostesses glanced at each other and suddenly burst out laughing. Even Sakuya clutched her stomach as she gigged mindlessly.

"What's so funny?"

Adelaide stated, "Well, if you haven't noticed, they're just a bunch of fat idiots," she laughed, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"That isn't really a good reas–"

_Crack!_

"Wait, where's Kira?" Juria said, looking around to view the area.

All the hostesses walked into the back-room, looking over to the small, pink haired girl looking down at broken pieces of china that was once a very expensive tea cup.

Kira grinned bashfully, "Oops."

"There goes another one," Naomi fussed, writing down something in her clipboard with a fancy-looking grey pen. She looked over to Remi, "Sorry, just stay put. We'll be with you in a minute."

A few moments went by. A few more did, as well. But, there was no peep or squeak coming from the back storage room. Remi sighed and checked the time. _3:20._ School had ended around 3:00 and she had better get going to catch the train before it leaves at 3:45. She tapped her foot and waited four more minutes. Nothing. Remi was about to leave when–

"Whoops! Sorry that took longer than expected, Remi-chan!"

Sakuya and the rest of the hostesseses emerged from the backroom. She grinned sheepishly, "We're done now."

She pried, "So, what did you bring me here for? I mean, thanks for the welcome and everything, but is there any real reason to why you invited me here?" Remi furrowed her eyebrows in anxiety, hoping she wouldn't miss the train, since the next one wouldn't arrive until for quite some time.

Kira smiled and said, "We want you to join the Hostess Club!"

Remi blinked. She couldn't believe her ears. The rest of the girls were getting impatient for her answer and she was merely speechless. "W-Why would you want me?

Adelaide cleared her throat, "You're a scholarship student. We haven't had one of those since–"

"Don't even speak of his name," interrupted Laura, quite harshly.

"Right. I mean come on, everyone's been talking about you, even before you came. You would be a great addition to our club, because you'll get everyone talking about it," Addie continued. "Besides..." she walked forward and whispered lowly.

**"Don't you want to beat out those losers of a host club?!"**

Remi gulped. It was a tempting offer, but the Host Club didn't seem that bad of guys. They were very nice to her, but they seem like the kind of boys who were nice to every girl that walked by.

_ He obviously didn't know where he was going because a few moments after, the redhead bumped right into a tiny girl with black glasses on. The glasses upon her nose bridge fell and clattered on the shiny hardwood floor. "Ah shit," he cursed. "Watch yourself," Ichiro snorted, with arrogance filling his voice._

The one to the farthest left had dark brown hair and had a charming smile. "Ichiro, since when do you feel sympathy for.." he glanced at Remi, "commoners?"

A loud cough came from the background, "Kiss-up," the same boy from Remi's art class stood there, hands in his pockets.

_ A grimace took over the last boy's features. He was quite tall and Remi remembered him being beside the boy called Brayden. "Sakuya Nakashima had invited her prior to this meeting."_

"Quite unfortunate. They probably brainwashed her by now," 'Kolton' sniggered, crossing his arms.

A smile stretched across Remi's face, suddenly. "What do I have to lose?"


End file.
